Tiempo de Angustia
by Crys Uzumaki
Summary: Se que me has hecho ver muchas angustias y males,volveras a darme vida y de nuevo me levantaras de los abismos de la tierra


¡Hola a todos! Este es una de mis historias que me gusto mucho dedicarme y dentro de poco comenzare a subir mas historias que tendran mas capitulos

asi que solo tengan paciencia y disfruten

D Gray Man no me pertenece,pero el Fanficti si es mio

 _En medio de una guerra se encontraba un niño pelirrojo siendo testigo de aquellas desgarradoras muertes que se consumían en algún lugar de Alemania. Siendo ya varios años siendo sucesor Bookman,tenia tanto miedo que incluso le temblaban las piernas aunque eso no lo admitiría en frente de Bookman._

 _Luego de tantos años pasados,se encontraba registrando los sucesos de la guerra de Afganistán en Rusia,donde los valientes morían sin arrepentimientos y pensaba en lo estúpidos que eran los seres humanos; Bookman curaba a los malheridos para sacar información mientras que el recorria el lugar por su propia cuenta,cuando vio a una anciana sentada entre unas ruinas de un edificio e le llamo tanta la atención que se acerco a donde estaba y se llevo la sorpresa de que la anciana se encontraba sonriendo sin sentido a pesar de las circunstancias y la curiosidad le había ganado y le pregunto:_

 _ **-Disculpe,¿Por qué esta feliz en esta guerra que esta pasando?-**_

 _Sus ojos no tenían ninguna pizca de preocupación,es mas como si su propia vista se hubiese ido hace muchísimo tiempo,ya que era una mirada perdida,pero aun asi,su sonrisa era verdadera y con sutileza le respondio le respondio la anciana:_

 _ **-No hace falta preocuparme,muchacho,porque se que algún dia la guerra terminara y asi podre morir en paz,tengo esperanzas de que no habrá niños que sacrificar u jóvenes que roben u queden huérfanos,tampoco habrá hombres que maltraten ni mujeres que sufran; Los ancianos como yo tenemos fe y creemos en dios-**_

 _ **-¿Y Porque esta segura?-** Pregunto el niño de 12 años con curiosidad aun sin perder sutileza **–Hemos visto mucha crueldad y aun asi ¿sonrie por fe?-**_

 _ **-Si sonrio por fe y esperanza,y tu muchacho al igual que yo,se que has visto muchas angustias y males,volveras a dar vida y de nuevo te levantaras de los abismos de la tierra-**_

De pronto,se despertó sudando de su cama,en una habitación repleta de sin fin de papeles regados por doquier,estaba un poco aturdido ya que había recordado algo que nunca pensó que le serviría en un futuro no tan lejano

 _ **-*Ha pasado 4 años desde aquel momento que tuve con aquella anciana en ese momento de guerra*-**_ Penso Lavi mostrando una sonrisa de suma tristeza

 **-¿Lavi,estas aquí?-** Se escucho una dulce voz seguido de toques en la puerta,asi que se dirigio a la puerta para abrir y se trataba de Lenalee con gesto de suma preocupación

 **-¡Ah Lenalee! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-**

 **-Bueno,es que no te hemos visto en toda la mañana y me preguntaba si tenias algo de hambre,asi que le dije a Jerry que te preparara algo-**

Lavi se fijo en que traía una bandeja con su comida que era una sopa de miso seguido de una taza de te y ensalada de frutas,y no pudo evitar sonreir de manera sincera

Asi que levanto la bandeja para ponerla en ssu escritorio e la invito a pasar,poco después rodeo su cintura entre sus brazos en un profundo abrazo e sumergio su rostro en el cuello de la china,provocando que esta se ruborizara

 **-Gracias Lenalee,por preocuparte tanto por mi-**

 **-L-Lavi yo siempre me preocupo por vosotros,estarán en peligro otra vez y…-**

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir unos calidos labios apretando los suyos,Lenalee abrió los ojos como platoa,nunca pensó que la iba a besar en ese instante,sobre todo,se había fijado que poseía una mirada perdida entre su ojo esmeralda seguido de ¿Lagrimas?

- _ ***¿¡Lavi esta llorando!?*-**_ Penso Lenalee mientras lo seguía viendo fijamente

Mientras que Lavi solo la veía u mas bien,memorizaba cada parte de su rostro que la hacia verse única para el,desde la primera vez que la vio en aquel funeral de exorcistas,se sintió hechizado y sentía ganas de protegerla de todo mal y consolarla en tiempos tan fatídicos como en la actualidad

Así que deshizo del beso debido a la necesidad del oxigeno

 **-Lavi-** Pronuncio Lenalee seguido de que acariciaba la mejilla del pelirrojo con suma ternura

Con el paso del tiempo,el joven Bookman había empezado a sentir sentimientos por la chica e su corazón palpitaba de manera acelerada ante cada segundo que pasaba con ella,se había comenzado a enamorarse de ella

 **-Lenalee,se que te han hecho ver muchas angustias y males,pero seras mi apoyo y confio en que volveras a darme vida y me levantaras de los abismos de la tierra-** Repetia aquella frase que la anciana le había dicho y que lo recordaba una y otra vez,cada vez que tenia que registrar algo tan desagradable como muertes e guerras,incluso era su mayor consuelo actual

Lenalee se percato de ello y solo se limito a afirmarle y cortar la distancia para asi cerrar esa sobrevivencia que superarían juntos,después de todo,vivian en tiempos de angustia ¿no?

Siempre me ha gustado LaviLena y Yullen,tambien el Allena pero prefiero mas el LaviLena (por favor no me maten por esto XD)

Me despido,Hasta la Proxima


End file.
